MissionTest1
Blind Spot is a campaign mission in Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War. Plot The Osean military's landing in south Yuktobania causes the Union to stage a mass retreat of cargo aircraft in anticipation of an upcoming invasion, leading the Wardog Squadron to pursue them. Dialogue Briefing The Yuktobanian force that defended the Bastok Peninsula is staging a large scale withdrawal from the area. After analyzing the situation, we have determined that they are pulling back the force to regroup their defense network and strengthen their capital defenses. Yuktobania's southern armies sustained heavy damage during our landing operation and their defensive war power has weakened considerably. Their withdrawal is currently proceeding under the curtain of a set of electronic jamming signals. The enemy's air forces consist primarily of transport planes. Pursue these planes, destroy them, and halt their retreat. '' Gameplay *'Chopper': ''Hey, hey, Booby. Did you take a listen to that song? **'(YES)' Yeah, that "Face of the Coin" is a great tune, huh? **'(NO)' You didn't listen to it? "Back of the Coin" is a masterpiece! **'(MUTE)' I forgot, do you even like rock music, Booby? Wardog sees the transport aircraft. *'Nagase': Edge, engaging. *'Archer': Archer, engaging! *'AWACS Thunderhead': Blaze, engage. *'Chopper': Whoops! Chopper, engaging! As they move to intercept the aircraft, their radios intercept a public transmission from Osean General Howell. *'Howell': Due to current circumstances, we have been forced to set foot on Yuktobania with weapons in hand. However, our true enemy here is the Yuktobanian military who started this unjust war. *'Yuke Transport Plane': Transport squadron undetected. No problems yet. *'Yuke Squadron': Roger. Maintain current heading. *'Yuke Squadron': No stragglers. Don't leave anybody behind. Jammer aircraft following the exodus from above begin generating phantom heat signatures. *'Nagase': Unbelievable! *'Chopper': We gotta bag all these planes? *'Grimm': You think every enemy plane in the area is up and flying? *'Chopper': Well, let's ask 'em. Hey, how many planes you got there?... Man, this is makin' me cry. *'Yuke Squadron': Report from Bjely. Picking up something on radar. *'Chopper': There's way too many signatures on radar. Booby, Nagase, how about you guys? **'(YES)' Nagase: My radar is showing strange results as well. Something's going on. **'(NO)' No, Blaze, there's too many signatures showing up. *'Yuke Squadron': Does the enemy have a tally-ho on us yet? *'Grimm': Aha...I think I've figured it out. *'Chopper': Well, do share your keen insights, will you please? What's up? *'Grimm': First Lieutenant Chopper. Jammer aircraft. *'Chopper': So it's... a trick? Wardog intercepts the cargo aircraft and destroys several aircraft, including the E-767s generating the false signatures. *'Yuke Squadron': How could this be? Our new jamming devices are supposed to be perfect. *'Chopper': Okay, I feel better now. Ghosts aren't so bad once you figure out the trick behind 'em. *'Nagase': Where are the jammers? They've got to be somewhere close. Let's take care of them first. *'AWACS Thunderhead': Don't let the jamming confuse you. Repeat, don't let the enemy's jamming confuse you. Concentrate on shooting down the enemy jammer aircraft. The transports can wait. Debriefing We have succeeded in halting the Yuktobanian army's airborne withdrawal from the Bastok Peninsula. However, a Yuktobanian civilian complex, an engineering university, has been attacked. This attack occurred in an area within operating range of the Sand Island squadron. Sand Island air crews will report to Central Command headquarters in the Osean capital city of Oured immediately. Aces *EA-6B Dune - Appears in the southeast area of the map after half the transports are shot down. Gallery 2014-07-06 21.13.56.jpg|Wardog intercepting the transports Presunsetwithweeds.jpg|Opening title Sunseterniesporchbirdhouse.jpg|A fighter being shot down 1339421894659.jpg WAM BlogHeader.jpg Grow Wiki.png